1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of multimedia publishing. More particularly, the invention pertains to a printed book, the text of which is augmented with associated electronic data stored in a remotely accessible server.
2. Prior Art
As the home computer has matured, there has been a veritable explosion in "multimedia publishing". A vast array of software titles are now available to the computer owner which combine text, images and sounds to provide a multimedia experience. Widespread penetration of CD-ROM drives into home computers has accelerated this process. Multimedia content is also available via the Internet, particularly the World Wide Web.
The public's enthusiasm for computer-based multimedia experiences is seen by many as a threat to more conventional forms of publishing, particularly book publishing. Nevertheless, the experience of reading a book cannot be duplicated with electronic media and reading remains a pleasurable pastime for a great many persons, whether or not they also engage in computer-based entertainment.
There have been several approaches to combining computer-based multimedia experiences with a separate printed text. One particular approach relates to training and educational subjects where a printed course book is provided in combination with multimedia content stored locally on a hard disk, floppy disk or CD-ROM, or remotely accessible via the Internet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,597,307 and 5,624,265 to Redford, et al. disclose a printed publication having associated electronic content. The printed publication contains one or more buttons which actuate a remote control transmitter within the book. A remote control receiver is coupled to the reader's home computer system. Upon receipt of a remote control signal, electronic content associated with the text of the publication is downloaded from a remote server and presented to the reader on the home computer system.